


Vying for Your Touch

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angry Sex, Fighting Sex, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Dino can admit to being crazy, but training Kyoya promises to be the most exciting thing he has done in years. He'd be insane to leave it to someone else.





	

**Title:** Vying for Your Touch  
**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Warnings:** Violence and sex.  
**Characters/couples:** Dino/Hibari.  
**Summary:** Dino can admit to being crazy, but training Kyoya promises to be the most exciting thing he has done in years. He'd be insane to leave it to someone else.  
**Rating:** NC17.

**Vying for Your Touch**   
__and who am i  
that i should be vying for your touch  
"Untouchable Face" Ani DiFranco 

There is one rule in the Mafia that is followed by everyone who knows the hitman:

You don't fucking say 'no' to Reborn. Or at least you don't fucking say 'no' to him if you like your kneecaps in their place and in one piece.

Dino had learned the hard way this lesson, having been the hitman's student for almost five years.

So when Reborn contacts him asking for a favor, of course he says yes. It's a favor for Tsuna and Reborn just doesn't ask things.

He liked being alive. He wasn't crazy to say no back then.

That statement lasts about .5 seconds once he meets Hibari Kyoya and decides that yes, he wants to train him, no matter what.

Afterwards, well. He can admit to being crazy, but training Kyoya promises to be the most exciting thing he has done in _years_. He'd be insane to leave it to someone else.

*

He's bruised and aching and it's nothing short of a miracle he has yet to break something. Dino had considered himself lucky enough back in the day, to have three hundred people who were willing to trust a seventeen years old to be their Boss, but other than that, he's of the opinion that you make your own luck.

“C'mon, Kyoya,” he asks, grinning, feeling his lip split a little further and he'd wince at that, but that's actually the least of the pains he has at the moment. He shifts his stance a little. “Let's take a break, yeah?”

The teenager spits on the ground, glaring, fire in his eyes, his tonfa's still ready. At least Dino can say that it's been hard for him too, to measure his strength. He _is_ stronger that Kyoya, but not by much and he won't be stronger for long. It's exhilarating to realize that.

“No,” Kyoya says before he's launching himself towards him, and Dino doesn't laugh but he grins, working on getting the boy unconscious before he loses more blood or he actually manages to break his arm.

*  
The thing is, Dino never realized how much he cared about touching, before. There is only a certain amount of touch you're allowed, when you're a mafia don, before it might seem a little too much. Like everything in the mafia, there is a balance between 'kind' and 'weak'. Yes, there are handshakes and gentle pats on the back, smiles to the children in Napoles who grin at him with wonder in their eyes and then it's okay to pat their heads.

Other than that, he's still young, still making a name for himself, still taking care of his family after three generations of mistakes. He had time before he had to think about making alliances of other kind> the fact that he cared about his family first spoke well enough for him in the Mafia.

Somehow, he can't stop thinking about touching Hibari. Perhaps because Hibari refuses any touch that doesn't come from his whip or fists, and even those he has to win them. But no offered hands to help him stand, no shoulder to lean against-- those, Hibari doesn't allow.

“Don't you dare,” Kyoya snarls, wild and angry and-- Dino is certain that just thinking about the possibility of Hibari Kyoy scared will make Kyoya kill him, especially when the sudden insight makes him loosen his grip on his whip and Hibari gets free, slamming his tonfa against his jaw hard, so Dino has to go back into his fighting stance, barely avoiding a solid kick to the solar plexus.

“Kyoya, are you--” he starts, but then he has to avoid, jumping backwards and dodging, lest Kyoya's tonfa break his skull.

He never actually says it out loud, that Kyoya might be scared of physical contact, but Hibari seems to know anyway, and he makes sure that Dino is sorry as they keep on training.

*

Dino doesn't touch him the one night Kyoya is at the hospital. Kyoya's pet bird waits at the window and then on Dino's shoulder, and Dino stays quiet, just watching the way Kyoya breathes in and out, bruised and bloody, wrapped in bandages.

*

“I'll bite you to death.”

“ _Again_? Kyoya, you've just come out of the hospital, you're still hurt and--- OI!”

He barely avoids the fist on his face and the knee on his stomach, pulling out his whip to wrap it around a wrist and twist it backwards.

“I said wait!”

Kyoya smirks, and it's only then that Dino realizes that they're a breath away from each other, his chest to Kyoya's back.

“You're not my boss, Cavallone,” the violent guardian says, twisting away from his hold, bringing out his tonfas, moving as if he wasn't injured at all and he gets close, way too close, eyes steady, and Dino has a hard time remembering how to fight, never mind avoiding injuries on himself.

*

When it happens, it's because Kyoya starts it: he growls as he pushes him down, throwing his whip away but keeping his tonfas nearby, and his fingers press hard into Dino's hips, pushing clothes away and tearing what would just not get out of the way, thrusting against his hipbone, making him shiver and _touching_ , as if to make sure he didn't get another stupid idea ever again.

“Wait, Kyoya, let me--” he asks, but Kyoya snarls, flushed but glaring.

“Shut up.”

“This'll be better, just...” Kyoya snarls again but Dino still moves to open Kyoya's trousers, tug them down enough to free his cock, then moving to do the same with his own jeans. “Here, like this.”

And with that Kyoya's cock to rubs against his, Kyoya's vicious fingers drawing thin red angry lines on Dino's skin, and then biting his shoulder hard enough to leave the imprint of teeth there, biting harder when Dino doesn't immediately came, and then he does, because Kyoya's teeth break the skin and if he had any air left he'd laugh at the complete incongruency of it all.

But he can't very well laugh when Kyoya just waits a second before he's moving away, and Dino has troubles to stand up, much less follow him. So instead he laughs, loud and hard, holding his stomach.

“Kyoya! You're insane! Oh, man...”

He can tell about insanity after all.

He's more than a little crazy himself.


End file.
